Simfoniya
by Mitocondria
Summary: El solo quiere bailar al ritmo de sus latidos, armando su propia sinfonía y viendo en sus ojos la libertad "¿Me abrazarás fuerte y no me dejarás ir?"


La noche es negra y fría, el viento atravesando la ventana abierta deslizándo las cortinas por la habitación, curiosas y exploradoras. El cúmulo de suaves nubes, el cielo nocturno oculto tras ellas, las sutiles luces de la calle iluminando un poco su miseria.

Él está agarrando un cigarrillo entre sus pálidos y delgados dedos, las uñas mordidas ansiosamente.

Él no fuma. Él no se muerde las uñas.

Aún así lleva aquél pequeño cilindro entre sus labios y aspira su toxicidad, dejá salir la estela de humo dañino, mirando las formas abstractas hasta desaparecer junto con el viento. Sus brazos apoyados en el marco de madera, escuchando el crujido por el peso y el bullicio de las personas al pasar.

 _"Falta poco para el invierno…"_ un pensamiento casual pero lo puede sentir. El viento frío chocando con su pálida piel, moviendo su cabello plateado. Las mejillas frías faltas de calor y ojos melancólicos, sólo la pequeña brasa del cigarrillo dándole un poco de calor efímero.

Siempre le a gustado el invierno en San Petersburgo, los delgados mantos de nieve cubriendo las calles, árboles sin sus hojas bañados de blanco y canales congelados. Sonrisas cálidas, haciendo un desastre en su interior y café caliente en el sofá.

 _"Viktor…"_ pronuncia aquella voz, el tono suave y cálido filtrándose por sus oídos. Se mueve tan rápido que podría haber dislocado su cuello, los ojos azules abriéndose expectativos, rastreando la habitación. Buscando aquella delgada figura y las suaves manos que lo hacían sentir en casa, esos ojos cafés frágiles y tan fuertes al mismo tiempo.

Pero sólo se encontraba Makkachin dormitando en la gran cama, buscando el aroma y calor que perdió.

Que perdieron los dos.

Miró con más tranquilidad, los ojos azules opacándose, perdiendo la razón y esperanza. Apaga la colilla del cigarrillo en el marco de la ventana y después cerrándola, siente el frío piso en sus pies descalzos. Importandole poco se recuesta sobre las sábanas al lado del caniche acariciándole su suave pelaje, por primera vez la cama le parece infinita, vacía. La expansión de las sábanas blancas, frías tragando su soledad y al mismo.

Sólo deseaba bailar al ritmo de sus latidos, nunca pensó que encontraría ese sentimiento. Probando la libertad con su voz y creando una sinfonía, viendo su futuro en sus ojos, abrazándolo fuertemente y tomando aquella mano prometiendo su corazón.

 _"Yuuri"_ lo llama en sus pensamientos, un llamado desesperado y quebradizo. Como una sinfonía no completada, sólo esperando una respuesta. Con él su mente, cayó dormido en el vacío oscuro de sus pesadillas.

* * *

La luz de la mañana deslizándose por el vitral de aquella cafetería que solían frecuentar, el pequeño y acogedor lugar menguaba el frío del exterior, pequeñas mesas de madera brillando por la luz.

Ni una sola vez se a movido de aquella mesa cerca del vitral, salvo por su respiración. Él piensa que está respirando, está bastante seguro, seguro de que sigue apenas vivo.

-Buenos dias, Vitya ¿Qué deseas ordenar hoy?- saluda y pregunta educadamente una señora de gentiles facciones, piel blanca como la gran mayoría de rusos y cabello claro atado en una coleta baja. Sus ojos maternales le miran detalladamente.

 _"Té y pastel de fresas"_ pediría Yuuri, tomaría su té con dos cucharadas de azúcar, le hablaría de cosas triviales, la sonrisa brillante y atrayente como un sol. Tomaría su mano a través de la mesa besando sus delgados y pequeños dedos, sentir el metal frío del anillo que los unía aún más. El suave manto de la luz lo bañaria viéndose aún más inalcanzable.

-Buenos días, Anya. Un latte simple solamente- respondió a la pregunta, la voz saliendo rasposa por el frío de anoche y el cigarrillo. Suaves surcos violetas debajo de sus ojos provocados por las noches sin dormir.

Una pregunta se encontraba bailando en la mente de la gentil señora y Viktor temía, temía que se tratara de aquella persona. Después de todo casi todas sus mañanas eran vividas en ese lugar, su pequeño escondite rodeados de aroma a hogar. La mujer fue capaz de leer los pensamientos de la sombra de Viktor, sólo podía ver un recipiente vacío, un cuerpo que solo se encontraba de pie por el dolor y las falsas esperanzas.

Pero aún así su preocupación fue más fuerte.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Yuuri, Vitya?- intentó preguntar casualmente, nada podía afectarle tanto como el gentil japonés. Él hombre la miró lentamente los músculos alrededor de su boca temblando creando una sonrisa rota.

-No hay ningún cambio- dijo suavemente, la voz débil dejando salir todo como una sinfonía rota, intentando demostrar fuerza fracasando miserablemente. Anya solo le sonríe tristemente dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos

Sólo con su desdicha.

* * *

Las semitransparentes cortinas blancas dejaban pasar los sutiles rayos del sol, el aroma suave de los lirios blancos se filtraba por la habitación. El lugar estaba blanco y pulcro, pequeños sillones se encontraban cerca de la ventana, un mueble de madera negra soportaba el florero de cristal con aquellas flores.

El adolescente piso fuertemente el piso de madera lisa y brillante, sus ojos verdes parando en aquella figura en la camilla. Mordió su labio con fuerza, sintiendo rabia, rabia incontrolable por el destino.

Sólo podía mirar de pie desde al lado de la camilla como aquella persona se encontraba enferma. El cabello negro cayendo por la blanca almohada, el delgado y amarillento perfil sólo lo podía poseer un enfermo. Parches recorriendo sus brazos incluso en su cuello , bajo la delgada camisola era aún peor. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, el abanico de las pestañas resaltaban su palidez.

Después de todo fue un accidente.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo obliga a mirar al intruso, conecta sus esmeraldas con los ojos azules del idiota de Viktor. Le nace la necesidad de gritarle y preguntarle dónde carajos estaba pero solo recibe una sonrisa ridículamente falsa. Lo mirá con fastidio mientras el hombre se dirige a tomar una delgada mano del japonés. El sonido metálico de las máquinas siendo lo único que se escuchaba.

Besó la frágil mano desde las rojizas puntas de sus dedos, haciendo un camino por las notorias venas color morado y azuladas, adorando cada parte del ser que se encontraba dormido. Era lo más hermoso que había visto sin importar los cables y parches que decoraban su piel como si fuera una pintura. Sus largos dedos del ruso tocando las mejillas sin color pero atesorandolas. El adolescente rubio lo mira con los labios apretados.

Los ojos azules llenándose de cristalinas lágrimas amenazando salir, apretó ligeramente la pequeña mano, una sonrisa agridulce y temblorosa surcaba su rostro

\- Seguiré bailando al ritmo de tu latidos, Yuuri…

* * *

Aclarando algunas cosas esta historia es bastante simple muy cursi lo diré desde ahora, tiene drama y eso pero principalmente será muy doki doki.

Muchas gracias si llegaron hasta acá por qué el cap es bastante simple no describe muy bien las emociones pero lo intente al menos.

Hace neones que publiqué algo me siento una vil rata por no actualizar las otras historias.

Bueno cortando todo me despido.

Muchas gracias.


End file.
